Hiccup Attack!
by Chocolate Miharu
Summary: Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk untuk Lucy. Sudah hari lagi panas, cegukan lagi! Dan parahnya, cegukan ini tidak bisa berhenti! Usaha apa saja yang akan dilakukan anggota Fairy Tail untuk menyembuhkan cegukan Lucy? Oneshot / Fluff / First-fic / NaLu. Gambar yang dipakai bukan punya Cho! Mind to RnR?


Ming…ming...ming….

Hari ini merupakan hari terpanas di kota Magnolia. Hal tersebut terbukti dengan keadaan penduduk kota Magnolia. Sebisa mungkin mereka semua ingin tetap berada di dalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi, hal di atas tidak berlaku untuk seorang gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi _guild_ Fairy Tail.

"Haah, panaas! Aku jadi ingin minum jus sirsak," keluh gadis pirang tersebut.

Gadis pirang tersebut memakai kaus putih biru dan rok biru kesayangannya. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir setengah, sekarang dikuncir tinggi seluruhnya.

"Ara, ara…. Tentu saja panas, Lucy. Hmm, kalau tidak salah, katanya suhu berlebihan ini disebabkan oleh glo…glo…glo—"

"_Global warming_, Mira-nee," sahut seorang gadis berambut putih pendek.

"Ah, iya! _Global warming_! Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa banyak minuman yang kau minum hari ini, Lucy? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kayaknya kau sudah minum terlalu banyak," nasihat Mirajane.

"Aku baru minum 1 gelas milk shake, 2 gelas soda jeruk, dan 2 es krim vanilla. Yang penting aku tidak minum alkohol seperti Cana, Mira," kata Lucy sambil melirik ke arah Cana yang sedang meneguk barel birnya yang ke-10.

"Hei, Lucy, kau ga takut gendut, ya?" cela Gray tiba-tiba.

"_Na…nani_?!_" _spontan Lucy berteriak.

"Lucy! Teriakanmu barusan…_otoko_!" kata Elfman sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Iya, Lu-chan. 1 gelas milk shake mengandung sekitar 350 kalori, 1 gelas soda sekitar…um, 150 kalori, lalu es krim sekitar 250 kalori. Kalau dijumlah semua, berarti Lu-chan sudah mengonsumsi 1150 kalori," kata Levy tanpa diminta.

"Tuh, Lucy. Lihat semua kalori yang sudah masuk ke badanmu—"

"_Urusai_, Gray! Mau minum sebanyak apa pun juga, aku ga akan gen—hic! Lho?"

* * *

**Hiccup Attack!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), One-shot, abal, romance gagal, etc.**

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk untuk Lucy. Sudah panas, cegukan lagi! Dan parahnya, cegukan ini tidak juga berhenti setelah 15 menit.

"Aku cape—hic! Dari tadi—hic—cegukan ini—hic—ga berhenti-berhenti—hic!"

"Hahaha! Pasti ini hukuman karena kau sudah membentakku tadi! Aku bisa bayangkan kalau kau akan terus cegukan sampai nenek-nenek. Hahahaha!" tawa Gray meledak.

"Betul kata Gray-sama! Lucy, kau harusnya tidak membentak Gray-sama!" kata Juvia ikutan nimbrung.

Gray dan Lucy _sweat dropped_.

"Tidak mungkin—hic! Tidak ada orang yang—hic—cegukan sampai—hic—nenek-nenek!" sangkal Lucy, tapi di dalam hatinya, Lucy ketakutan setengah mati, bagaimana kalau nanti dia cegukan terus seperti kata Gray?

Sudah 20 menit berlalu, tapi cegukan Lucy tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Lucy, lebih baik kau berhenti bicara. Hic-hic-mu itu benar-benar mengganggu, tahu," kecam Evergreen dengan urat simpang 4 di kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan suara cegukan Lucy yang makin lama makin cepat.

"Ever, mau kau suruh Lucy berhenti bicara juga, pasti suara cegukannya tetap ada," kata Freed sambil menyesap jus yang ada di depannya.

"Lu-chan! Aku menemukan buku ini! Mungkin akan berguna!" kata Levy ngos-ngosan karena baru saja berlari dari perpustakaan pribadinya.

Levy segera menunjukkan buku yang dimaksudnya ke Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Tips menyembuhkan—hic—cegukan—hic—?" baca Lucy.

"Ya! Siapa tau saja cegukanmu bisa sembuh kalau mengikuti tips dari buku ini, Lu-chan! Oke, kita langsung mulai saja! Pertama! Menahan napas sampai hitungan ke 10! Lu-chan! Tahan napas sekarang, aku akan menghitung sampai 10!" suruh Levy.

"O…oke!"

Ketika Levy mulai menghitung, entah kenapa seisi _guild_ langsung hening. Mereka seperti tertarik dengan usaha 'penyelamatan' Lucy dari cegukan.

"1…"

"2…"

…...

"8…"

"9…"

"Hic! … Aaaah! Gagal!" teriak Lucy frustasi.

"Lucy! Teriakanmu tadi juga…_otoko_!" sahut Elfman ga nyambung.

"Lu-chan…. Jangan putus asa dulu, Lu-chan! Ayo kita coba cara ke-2! Ehm, di sini ditulis…. Makan 1 sendok gula."

Begitu Levy mengatakan 1 sendok gula, Mirajane segera berlari ke bar dan kembali dengan 1 sendok gula.

"Ini, Lucy. Ayo dimakan pelan-pelan, hati-hati tumpah," kata Mirajane sambil menyerahkan sesendok gula.

"_Ha…hai_," kata Lucy sambil mengambil sesendok gula yang diberikan Mirajane.

Glup!

"Gi…gimana, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy.

"Ehm...," Lucy hanya menggumam saja.

5 detik.

7 detik.

10 detik.

"Yeees! Berhasil! Cegukannya hila—hic! ….. Aaaah!" teriak Lucy untuk ke-3 kalinya.

"Bagaimana ini, Levy? Dari tadi Lucy terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara hic-hic," kata Droy sambil mengunyah paha ayam goreng entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Di buku ini ditulis, penyebab cegukan adalah makan atau minum terlalu banyak, menghirup terlalu banyak udara, makan terburu-buru, wah…masih banyak yang lainnya. Nah, Lu-chan, tadi kau minum banyak sekali, 'kan?" tanya Levy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk lemah. Sekarang ia menyesal karena sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas minuman yang selain berkalori tinggi, juga menyebabkan cegukan.

Sementara dengan Droy, begitu mendengar kalimat 'makan terlalu banyak', dia langsung tersedak, paha ayam gorengnya yang tinggal setengah jatuh dengan dramatisnya ke lantai.

"Droy? Kau kenapa? Ini, minum air dulu," kata Jet sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Lain kali makan pelan-pelan, Droy. _Nee_, Lu-chan, kita lanjutkan ya?"

* * *

Cara nomor 3: Minum segelas air putih dingin secara perlahan.

Status: Gagal.

Bukannya malah sembuh dari cegukan, Lucy malah tersedak air karena cegukan di saat meminum air tersebut.

"Ohok! Ohok! Hic!"

"Lucy…kau kenapa?!" tanya Erza yang baru pulang dari misi.

"Erza, kau sudah pulang!" sambut Mirajane.

"Mira! Ada apa dengan Lucy?! Dia seperti anak kucing yang sekarat! Lucy! Jangan mati dulu! Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tetap hidup?! Ah! Akan kuberikan _cheese cake limited edition_ yang baru kubeli tadi saat pulang dari misi! Untung aku beli 3 loyang!" kata Erza panjang lebar, lebay pula.

Ternyata Erza baru pulang dari misi: "Dibutuhkan pemeran Frederick dalam "Frederick and Yanderica", Scheherazade Theater Company. Pelamar langsung datang ke Rabian. Terima kasih banyak!"

"Lucy, jawab aku, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Jellal? Sabertooth? Master Purehito? Atau jangan-jangan…Oración Seis?!" tanya Erza lebay lagi.

"Ini—hic—karena—hic—Gray," jawab Lucy lemah.

Bagai mengucapkan kalimat kutukan, Gray langsung habis terkapar di sudut _guild_.

Cara nomor 4: Bernapas di dalam kantong dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Status: Gagal.

Bukannya malah sembuh dari cegukan, Lucy malah mual karena kekurangan oksigen.

Cara nomor 7: Membalik posisi tubuh sehingga kepala berada di bawah dan kaki berada di atas.

Status: Gagal sebelum dimulai.

"Levy-chan, kita—hic—lewati cara yang—hic—satu ini—hic! Ini sangat—hic—mustahil dilakukan—hic!" keluh Lucy.

Cara nomor 10: Tidur dengan kedua lutut menekuk ke arah perut.

Status: Gagal.

Sudah 2 jam Lucy tidur dengan kedua lutut ditekuk, tapi cegukannya tetap ada.

"Aaah! Bagaimana—hic—ini?! Bagaimana kalau—hic—cegukan ini tidak—hic—bisa hilang?" teriak Lucy.

"Tenang, Lu-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak minta Wendy menyembuhkan cegukan Lu-chan? Kapan Wendy pulang dari misi?" tanya Levy.

"Aah, dia mengambil misi solo dengan Charle. Mungkin 3 jam lagi," jawab Mirajane.

"Gawat, kita tidak mungkin menunggu Wendy selama itu! Aah, kenapa di saat seperti ini Wendy malah tidak ada?" gumam Levy.

* * *

"Yoosh! Kami pulang!" teriak Natsu dan Happy yang baru pulang dari misi solo mereka.

"Haah, misi kali ini benar-benar merepotkan! Ngomong-ngomong, mana Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil melepas ransel besarnya.

"Ara, ara…. Natsu sudah pulang. Lucy? Lucy ada di sana," kata Mirajane sambil menunjuk meja _guild_ paling pojok.

Di sana ada Lucy yang sedari tadi merengek sambil mengeluarkan bunyi "khas"nya, Levy dan Lisanna yang terus-menerus mengusap punggung Lucy, Erza yang memotong-motong _cheese cake_-nya dengan _Heaven's Wheel Armor_-nya, Cana yang berceloteh tentang suara "khas" Lucy yang mirip saat dia mabuk, dan Juvia yang berkhayal tentang Gray-sama-nya.

"Hoi, Luce!" teriak Natsu dari jauh.

"Natsu—hic! Kau sudah—hic—pulang?" tanya Lucy, masih dengan cegukannya.

"Lho, Luce? Suaramu agak aneh," komentar Natsu.

"Fire Breath! Jelas-jelas dia itu cegukan, bodoh!" cela Gray dari meja sebelah.

"Apa, Ice Brain?! Sini maju!"

"Ehm!" kata Erza pelan.

Dan sekarang kita bisa melihat 2 orang berangkulan sambil melambaikan tangan ke atas.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik pikirkan cara supaya cegukan Lu-chan berhenti."

"Cegukan? Dulu aku pernah cegukan, dan cegukanku sembuh karena Igneel langsung mengagetkanku dengan mukanya yang seram itu," kata Natsu bernostalgia.

"Aah, benar juga. Aku jadi ingat, dulu Mira-nee juga mengagetkan Elf-nii saat cegukan," sambung Lisanna.

"Dikagetkan? Benar juga, mungkin cara itu berhasil. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengagetkan Lu-chan? Kau ada ide, Natsu?" tanya Levy sambil melirik ke arah Lucy yang sedang menutup mata dengan tangannya.

"Gampang saja!" seru Natsu sambil mendekat ke arah Lucy.

Dekat, dekat, sampai….

_Cup!_

Seketika itu juga, mata Lucy langsung membesar, dan para anggota _guild _langsung melongo. Apa itu tadi? Seorang Natsu…bisa mencium wanita? Ciuman itu singkat, tidak macam-macam, hanya berkisar 3 detik, tapi efeknya mungkin berkisar 3 hari. Sementara itu, suasana sangat hening, sampai akhirnya Mirajane bersuara, "Kyaa! Aku sudah tau! Aku sudah tau! Kalian memang pasangan serasi! Kyaa! Aku tidak salah!"

Aura fangirling Mirajane keluar.

"Dia menyukaimu~," kata Happy sambil terbang di atas kepala Lucy.

"Natsu! Perbuatanmu tadi…_otoko_!"

"Natsu, kau sudah besar rupanya! Hahaha!" kata Macao sambil menepuk punggung Natsu.

"Na…Natsu…kau…," Erza hanya terbata-bata, mukanya merah seperti muka Lucy, sepertinya ia ingat saat-saat ia mencium Jellal.

"Lu…Lu-chan?" kata Levy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan muka Lucy.

"Ju…Juvia juga ingin melakukannya dengan Gray-sama!"

"Ha…haah?!" teriak Gray sambil berusaha lari dari kejaran Juvia.

"Lucy, menurut ramalanku, Natsu akan menjadi suamimu di masa depan, fufufufu," kata Cana sambil melihat kartu tarotnya.

Lucy hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya _shock_. Mukanya terasa panas, dan seperti banyak kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, aneh. Semakin lama mukanya semakin panas. Merah. Panas. Terbakar. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Nah, Luce! Cegukanmu hilang, 'kan?" tanya Natsu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah…. Be…benar juga, hahaha, ka…karena su…sudah hilang, a…aku…pulang du…dulu, ya, hahaha. _Ma…mata a…ashita_," kata Lucy tergagap-gagap sambil berjalan keluar ala robot.

Hening.

"Natsu, sepertinya sekarang Lucy terkena penyakit gagap. Pastikan kau menyembuhkannya lagi, ya?" tanya Mirajane sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hahaha! Oke! _Jaa_!" kata Natsu sambil berlari keluar menyusul Lucy.

"Tunggu, Natsu!" cegah Macao.

"Bawa ini!" kata Macao sambil menyerahkan "benda terlarang yang tidak boleh disebutkan di fanfic rate t".

Sebelum Natsu mengambil "benda" tersebut, Erza langsung menginterupsi.

"Macao, benda apa itu, hah? Berani-beraninya kau menodai anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Erza dengan aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ara, ara, Natsu. Cepat kejar Lucy! Biar aku yang mengurus Macao," kata Mirajane diselingi beberapa aura yang mirip dengan punya Erza.

_Majin_ Mirajane, mode on.

"Hm? Aku ga terlalu ngerti, tapi oke! Kupastikan besok Lucy akan datang ke _guild_!" kata Natsu sambil berlari keluar _guild_.

* * *

Besoknya….

"Lu-chan!" kata Levy begitu melihat Lucy masuk ke _guild_.

"Lucy! Bagaimana kemarin? _Nee, nee_?" tanya Mirajane bersemangat, jiwa fangirling-nya keluar.

"_E…eto_, ya begitu…. Aku dan Natsu…. Kita…kita…. Aagh! Tidak bisa! Aku malu! Yang penting cegukanku sembuh!" kata Lucy dengan nada 5 oktaf, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lucy, kuharap kau belum punya anak sekarang," kata Erza.

"Erza! Bukan seperti itu! Kita cuma…cuma…. Aaagh!" kata Lucy frustasi, sekarang wajahnya sudah sewarna rambut Erza dan lipstick Bisca.

"_A…ano…. _Ini…ada apa, ya?" tanya Wendy.

"We…Wendy! Ini... Ini tidak cocok untuk anak di bawah umur!" kata Erza masih dengan pengaruh misinya kemarin.

"Aaah?! Aku…aku bukan anak keci—hic! Lho? Hic!"

"Wendy…. _Masaka_….."

"Hic! Kenapa denganku—hic?"

Hayo, lho…. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab kali ini?

**~Owari~**

* * *

A/N:

Yeess!

Ini fic pertama buatan Cho!*banjir air mata TAT

Original!

Asli!

Maaf kalau banyak banget kekurangannya, Cho selalu siap menerima kritik!

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah baca fic abal Cho yang pertama!

Oke, deh! Jangan lupa RnR, yaa?

_Jaa, ne_!


End file.
